


Cambios vitales

by Kikinu



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syaoran inspira profundo, dándose ánimos. A su lado, Meiling ya está llorando y Tomoyo los filma como la obsesiva por documentar cada instante de sus vidas que es. Consideraa la opción de buscar nuevos amigos, pero con sus habilidades sociales ya es demasiado tarde para eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cambios vitales

Syaoran inspira profundo, dándose ánimos. A su lado, Meiling ya está llorando y Tomoyo los filma como la obsesiva por documentar cada instante de sus vidas que es. Consideraa la opción de buscar nuevos amigos, pero con sus habilidades sociales ya es demasiado tarde para eso.

—Si entramos así va a darse cuenta al instante —se queja, pero como es habitual sus amigas no le hacen caso.

—Es Sakura de la que estamos hablando, no va a darse cuenta hasta que estén los dos parados en el altar —dice Tomoyo, quitándole importancia al asunto, sin dejar de grabar.

—¡Vamos, Syaoran, tu puedes! —grita Meiling, para luego limpiarse sonoramente la nariz a causa del llanto.

Suspira, sopesando la posibilidad de esperar a un momento en el que las dos mujeres no estén cerca pero, conociéndolas, se van a quedar pegadas a su lado hasta que lo haga.

Muy bien, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Asintiendo para sí mismo entra en la sala del departamento que comparten Sakura y Tomoyo, en donde la primera mira una película con Kerberos en su forma real a sus pies. El guardián parece disfrutar de las sobras del pastel de cumpleaños de Sakura, el cual festejaron dos días atrás. Agradece que, si bien no tienen la mejor de las relaciones, él y Kerberos han llegado a una tregua, al menos por la felicidad de Sakura.

—¿Sakura? 

—¿Sí? ¿Qué ocu…? ¿Por qué Meiling está llorando y Tomoyo nos está filmando? —pregunta la mujer, mirándolos sin comprender.

—Yo… Sakura, hace tiempo que estamos juntos y… yo… yo he estado pensando en… quería decirte que…

Los nervios comienzan a ganarle y puede sentir como de pronto hace demasiado calor en el cuarto. ¿Por qué es que se le dan tan mal estas cosas? ¡Ha estado con Sakura por casi diez años, no puede ser que aún sienta nervios! Se siente nuevamente un chiquillo de once años y odia eso.

Su novia le sonríe, algo desconcertada pero aún así incentivándolo a seguir.

—Sakura… yo… tú…

—Oh, por favor, Sakura, el mocoso está intentando pedirte matrimonio —lo interrumpe Kerberos.

—¡Kero! —lo regaña Tomoyo, pero Syaoran no puede prestarles atención, el mundo acaba de congelarse para él.

Sakura lo mira sorprendida y no parece reaccionar pronto.

—¿Qué?

Oh, rayos, ¿por qué apestan tanto en esto de lo que es ser un ser humano normal?

—Sakura, ¿te… te quieres casar… conmigo?

—Pfft, obvio que contigo, mocoso, ¿con quién va a ser?

—¡Muy bien, eso es todo! —grita, abalanzándose sobre el guardián para darle una paliza.

Comienzan a forcejear con el guardián, mientras Meiling dice algo de que son todos unos subnormales y Tomoyo no para de filmar. Sakura parece aún congelada en su lugar y Syaoran realmente no entiende cómo es que esta es su vida.

—¡Kero, Syaoran! ¡Basta los dos! —les pide Sakura finalmente, separándolos.

—¡El empezó! —responden los dos al mismo tiempo, para luego enseñarse la lengua.

—¡Sí! —los interrumpe Sakura, sonriendo e ignorando lo que dicen, abrazando a Syaoran con fuerza—. ¡Sí, me quiero casar contigo!

Syaoran tarda unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hace sonríe ampliamente y comienza a girar a Sakura en sus brazos, para luego besarla con pasión, sin importarle que Tomoyo esté grabando todo.

Sí, quizás su vida no es la más normal del mundo, pero siendo sinceros no la cambiaría po nada.


End file.
